Frozen Eleum Loyce
Frozen Eleum Loyce is a location in . Description Eleum Loyce lies in a large, snow covered valley. Tall pine trees grow among the scattered architecture. A citadel stands at the heart, atop a large outcropping of rock with numerous sharp turrets. Lore Eleum Loyce was a northern kingdom ruled by the Ivory King, a high ranking Forossan knight. The proud king was said to be ever-merciful, and devoted himself to the protection of his land. At an unknown point, an ancient Chaos was discovered deep below the land. In an attempt to appease the raging flame, the Ivory King built a great cathedral at its mouth and the oracle of Eleum Loyce, Alsanna, prayed in silent vigilance. The attempt was unsuccessful and the flames still raged. The king ordered the construction of the Garrison Ward, great protective wall, to confine the encroaching Chaos. Eleum Knights and golems were posted throughout the garrison to lead the advance on the swollen flame on the king's orders. With his throne upon the very mouth of Chaos, Eleum Loyce served as the first line of defense should the Chaos be unleashed. Some attempts were made to combat the Chaos. The Knights of Loyce, led by Sir Fabian, were devoted guardians of the land. They delved valiantly into the depths of Chaos to exterminate the terrible things that dwelled there, but not one of the knights returned. Eventually, the Ivory King sensed the degradation of his soul and left Eleum Loyce without a word, leaving everything to Alsanna. He traveled deep into the Chaos until he was devoured by the flames. At some point after the King's departure, the ivory gates of the city were flung open, and the land grew cold and lifeless. The few knights and golems that survived remain dutifully on guard, awaiting the call of their master. Adjacent locations *Grand Cathedral *Frigid Outskirts *Shrine of Winter Bonfires *'Outer Wall': The starting bonfire is located after opening the ivory gates with the Frozen Flower. *'Abandoned Dwelling': Found by dropping from the second to the first floor of the house on the right, located at the open area with two Spellswords and three Retainers. *'Inner Wall': At the entrance of the building located at the end of the long street that hosts the shrine where the Eye of the Priestess is found. *'Lower Garrison': Between the Outer Wall and Abandoned Dwelling bonfires. After the square with a fountain, go to the broken bridge and take the elevator on the right (must meet Alsanna to melt the ice), leading to a courtyard with columns. Cross the courtyard, climb the ladder and head to the tower near the elevator. *'Expulsion Chamber': Between the Abandoned Dwelling and Inner Wall bonfires (Garrison Ward Key required). On the left after the first Rampart Golem. The door to the bonfire is guarded by a Rampart Golem and three Undead Laborers. Enemies Respawning *Forest Spirit *Frost Hound *Frozen Golem *Ice Golem *Ice Rat *Mimic *Rampart Golem *Retainer *Spellsword *Undead Laborer Non-respawning *Covetous Demon *Flexile Sentry *Maldron the Assassin *Wall Watchman Invaders *Castaway Witch Donna *Hexer Nicholai *Holy Knight Aurheim Bosses *Aava, the King's Pet Items Weapons *Azal's Staff *Bone Fist *Curved Nil Greatsword *Retainer Staff *Sorcerer's Twinblade *Twin-headed Greatbow *Winged Spear+7 Armor *Catarina Armor *Durgo's Hat *Northwarder Set *Old Bell Helm *Symbol of Avarice Rings *Dark Clutch Ring *Fire Clutch Ring *Ring of Resistance+1 *Ring of the Embedded Spells *Dark Dance *Soul Flash *Splintering Lightning Spear Key items *Eye of the Priestess *Garrison Ward Key Shortcuts * After ascending the elevator in the golem and rat-infested area following the albino version of the Covetous Demon, shoot the boulder sitting at the top of the hill with an arrow. The boulder will roll downhill, killing the enemies on the bridge and closing the gap in it, creating a shortcut. Be careful to shoot the boulder from a bit further up the hill, otherwise it will strike the Bearer of the Curse as well. Gallery CotIK location Eleum Loyce portal.jpg|The portal to Eleum Loyce pl:Zamarznięte Eleum Loyce Category:Dark Souls II: Locations Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK